Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Y seguimos
Candy: Ya había pasado tiempo desde que no subo un blog. Para que mi blog no muera, debería subir algo, sin embargo, no se me ocurrió nada. Entonces, para no hacer lo mismo de siempre sobre FNaF, hoy les vengo a hablar de otro videojuego, el otro juego genial: Bendy and the Ink Machine. Resulta ser que hoy estaba sin ideas, así que no tuve otro remedio que buscar en Google "BATIM es mierda" para criticar y destrozar a la persona que dijera cualquier tontería. Y resulta ser que encuentro a un gil llamado Mr. Gazer. Antes quería hacer una crítica a un weon llamado GerardoXD Orellana que hizo algo parecido pero con FNaF, pero el video era del 2015 y no valía la pena, los dislikes hablaron por sí solos. Pero ahora que leí los comentarios, y que vi la cantidad de likes y dislikes, no tuve más remedio que hablar de este YouTuber de mierda. Encontré un par de sorpresas por el video que van a flipar en colores. Bueno, a lo que iba, el video tiene más likes que dislikes, precisamente 142 likes y 112 dislikes, pero no por mucho tiempo jajaja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzE9C0qlUIM vengan aquí para que tenga más dislikes. Por cierto, este video des del 2017, pero encontré demasiadas cosas que les voy a explicar en algún momento. Bien, comencemos. Gazer: Hola gente pensante que disfruta de buenos videojuegos Candy: Bonito comienzo :V Gazer: Mi nombre es Mr. Gazer y este es mi primer vídeo Candy: Veamos... este es su primer video y viene a criticar un juego genial y popular. ¿Solo vino a YouTube para eso? ¿Va a usar su primer día en la plataforma SOLO PARA ESO? Gazer: Hoy vengo a criticar a un puto juego Candy: Aquí quería llegar. Algo que tenía GerardoXD Orellana es que no hablaba como alguien al que no le gustaba el juego. Simplemente, este tipo pudo decir "no me gusta el juego", "mi opinión de BATIM", pero no, ya está insultando al juego, y se nota que no da su opinión sincera, sino que tuvo algún problema tal vez con un fanboy del juego. Gazer: que ya me tiene hasta el pincho, por sus putos fanboys Candy: Continúo, Gerardo era un tipo que constantemente insultaba a los fanboys y les decía "pendejos", pero bueno, al grano, ¿por qué pinche razón debería odiar al juego solo por sus fanboys? Gazer: Y su puta estética, me refiero a Bendy and the Ink Machine. Candy: No entiendo a qué se refiere este pelotudo con "su puta estética" ._. Gazer: Todo empezó hace 2 días, estaba en Game Jolt, buscadno juegos decentes para divetirme y pasar un buen rato, pero en lugar de eso, solo encontré puras mamadas de juegos, que solo fueron hechos para que los mocosos y los pubertos, compren como todos unos pelotudos Candy: ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Insulta a los fans constantemente, y es todo lo que ha hecho, solo ha dicho una cosa sobre el juego. Gazer: Entre uno de esos juegos, fue esta mierda innombrable Candy: .-. Gazer: Bendy y la Máquina de Tinta Candy: ¿No era innombrable? :V Gazer: Joder, desde el título empezamos mal Candy: No veo ningún problema en el título .-. en serio no entiendo a este mamón Gazer: El creador se sacó ese nombre del culo Candy: .-. yo no entiendo nada. ¿De qué trata el juego? Pos de Bendy y la Máquina de Tinta. ¿Hay algo raro en el nombre del juego? En serio, díganme en los comentarios. Gazer: Es muy poco original y muy mamón. Candy: EN SERIO, ayúdenme, no entiendo. DE ESO TRATA EL JUEGO CARAJO!!! Gazer: Ahora critiquemos el juego en general Candy: Por fin empezará Gazer: Para empezar, la historia es demasiado gay Candy: Se los juro, yo no entiendo a qué cojones se refiere el tipo, no entiendo ni verga lo que dice. Gazer: Eres un animador que trabajaba en Disney Animation Studios Candy: Para empezar, este tipo no investigó ni mierda, ya que la compañía en la que trabaja el jugador se llama Joey Drew Studios, vaya ridiculeces está diciendo el tipo. Obviamente él no jugó el juego. Gazer: Pero la empresa se fue a la quiebra Candy: Pero de qué juego estás hablando wey??? De dónde él se sacó la historia??? Gazer: Y tienes que escapar del lugar, pero el chupahuevos de Bendy Candy: Esperen, que creo que me pasará lo mismo que a George. Es en serio esto, este tipo debería tener una sección para el traductor de google, porque su idioma y sus frases no las comprendo ni chingados. Gazer: Te va a querer matar con poderes satánicos Candy: Kinetix II Gazer: Y no se qué. La historia es muy confusa Candy: Pos es un juego de terror, cuando mierda un juego de terror te revela completa su historia? Agh, continuaré. Gazer: Así que me da hueva escribir de qué trata esta mierda Candy: O será que no se la sabe Gazer: Aunque lo único que les puedo decir es que es la típica historia de los juegos de terror, o sea, es una historia repetitiva, aburrida y cliché. Candy: La historia de los juegos de terror siempre tiene misterio, claro que le va a parecer aburrida a un imbécil o a un ignorante, ya que no pueden investigar ni pinga, así que me acerco más a que este chaval es un niño y ya. Gazer: y hablando de eso, este juego no tiene ni una mierda de terror Candy: Repito, obvio no lo ha jugado Gazer: solo asustaría a un pendejo, gordo, friki de sótano Candy: *BUM* Withered Candy: Este fue mi destino. Por favor, que alguien me explique QUÉ CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESOOO Gazer: el terror aquí es más predecible que los juegos de Slenderman Withered Candy: Lo del terror predecible está demasiado equivocado, ya que todo el terror consiste en cosas impredecibles. Por ejemplo FNaF es un juego en el que te asustas cuando pierdes, y si hay alguien cerca, puedes esperarte un poco el jumpscare, pero en BATIM suceden cosas inesperadas de repente, como que una tabla cae, un muñeco aparece de repente o se enciende un proyector inseperadamente. Gazer: Que algo está detrás tuyo, que aparecen cosas delante tuyo, y más pendejadas Withered Candy: Te estás contradiciendo, algo que aparece delante tuyo es precisamente impredecible, y en ningún momento recuerdo algo como cosas que aparecen detrás tuyo. Gazer: Los gráficos son caca de chango Withered Candy: Todo lo contrario, tiene buenos gráficos y animación bastante bien hecha. Gazer: Hasta el Bugsy 3D tiene mejores gráficos que esta nauseabunda porquería, y encima son en blanco y negro, joder, pero qué puta mierda Withered Candy: La estética del juego es esa precisamente, y una estética en blanco y negro es bastante original, como este marica decía que no era el juego. Además, no todo es en blanco y negro, y ese blanco y negro que tiene el juego provoca una mejor atmósfera de terror. Gazer: El soundtrack es algo decepcionante, pero es lo más decente que hay en este juego Withered Candy: El soundtrack no tiene ningún problema, es la típica atmósfera de terror, ya me doy cuenta que este tipo solo le tira mierda a todo lo que puede. Gazer: El gameplay es lento, tedioso y aburrido Withered Candy: Me piro Gazer: Solo caminas de un lado a otro resolviendo puzzles Candy: YA fin Gazer: Que son más fáciles y memorables que ir al baño a cagar Candy: No son ni puzzles ni nada parecido, hay que ir buscando cosas y piezas como por ejemplo, para reparar la máquina de tinta, para encender la maquinaria de Alice, o para abrir una puerta. No entiendo a qué chingados se refiere este marica con eso. Gazer: Y por estas y muchas más razones, hace que este juego sea una mierda, un juego olvidable y una mierda más del montón. Candy: Error, estamos en el 2019 y de momento ya está haciéndose Bendy and the Ink Machine 2, además de la miniserie de Bendy y su divertido spin-off "Bendy in Nightmare Run". El juego sigue vivo, pero como todo juego BUENO, se le debe poner mucho esfuerzo y tiempo para que no salga una mierda como este canal. Gazer: Ahora criticaré a los personajes de mierda Candy: No creo que haya que darle una buena respuesta a lo que acaba de decir. Gazer: Si este marica es Bendy, es más feo que tu polla, Bendy es un hijo de puta con diseño más simple Candy: El juego usa la estética de caricaturas de los '80, claro que tiene un diseño simple. Gazer: Solo agarraron a Mickey Mouse y lo combinaron con Oswald el conejo, el resultado es esta deformidad mal dibujada, que es un plagio a los personajes ya dichos Candy: Yo no le veo ninguna deformidad, de nuevo, no entiendo lo que dice este mamón, ayuda plox Gazer: y supuestamente es el malo malote de todo el juego, pero lo único que veo, es que tiene ganas de hacer gilipolleces Candy: En este momento, me acabo de golpear la cara, es en serio weon, quiero saber a qué carajos se refiere, pero no entiendo, lo ves y parece que tiene ganas de hacer gilipolleces. El que entienda me dice en los comentarios "Yo entendí", y le daré mis absolutos respetos y será mi Dios, es que de seguro que ni él mismo se entiende. Gazer: Es el antagonista principal de todo el juego, pero es muy mal aprovechado, casi no hace presencia en todo el juego Candy: Los motivos por los que no tiene muchas apariciones ya están explicados en la misma historia, tienes que haber jugado para entender por qué. Por ejemplo, en el capítulo 1, estás reconstruyendo la máquina de tinta para que el lugar se endemonice, y en el capítulo 2 debes llegar hasta Sammy Lawrence para que él mismo lo invoque, y desde ahí hace su aparición. Otra cosa, al ser el antagonista principal, es muy poderoso y no puede aparecer constantemente, y que yo sepa, en casi ningún juego o serie los antagonistas principales tienen muchas apariciones, porque el objetivo es causar impacto cada vez que aparecen, pondré como ejemplo a Yu-Gi-Oh!, que en anime de VRAINS, Revolver (principal antagonista) no se enfrenta a todo el mundo, y solo aparece en momentos épicos, y en Sonic, Shadow tiene más antagonismo (generalmente) que Eggman, y el objetivo es asombrar cuando el mismo aparece. Gazer: Más que solo darte un entre comillas susto, y si piensan que está feo el hijo de puta, aquí les dejo su diseño en 3D Candy: ¿Qué querías, que el antagonista principal de un juego de terror fuera adorable? Gazer: A la verga, ¿pero qué clase de homúnculo viviente es esta cosa? Coño que se ve más guapo de caricatura. El Bendy en 3D me recuerda a los soretes que dejo en mi retrete después de comer tacos. Candy: De nuevo, quiere que el antagonista principal de un juego de terror sea lindo. Y todos sabemos que el diseño en 3D mostrado es el Ink Bendy incompleto y antes de su remasterización. Gazer: Boris. De este deforme personaje no sé nada Candy: Llegaré a una conclusión, este pibe no sabe lo que significa "deforme". Gazer: así que no diré nada de él Candy: Qué bueno Gazer: Lo único que sé es que es el marido de Bendy Candy: Espero que lo haya dicho de broma, obviamente es un shippeo fanmade. Y sí, los fanarts del fandom de Bendy son muy cancerígenos. Gazer: Y quieren saber por qué este juego se hizo mundialemente famoso? Es porque los gaznepiros Candy: nunca en mi puta vida he oído esa palabra. Plis help Gazer: youtubers subieron esta atrocidad a sus canales Candy: PORQUE ES BUENO Y POPULAR CARAJOO los youtubers grandes siempre suben los buenos juegos a sus canales, ya todos lo saben Gazer: como el deforme de fernanfloo Candy: Jajajajaja XD! Busca deforme en el diccionario papux, es que me vas a hacer reír con tu video Gazer: O el viejo ruco de towngameplay Candy: Viejo ruco? KHE? A YouTubers con tantos seguidores un recién llegado los va a insultar, vaya pendejo de mierda Gazer: Le infectaron la concha a los niños y pubertos de Latinoamérica, incitándolos a que compren esta porquería Candy: Me piro x2 Gazer: Como zombis Candy: Los zombis compran o qué mierda? En qué mundo vive este tipejo? Gazer: Que hagan fanarts asquerosos, y que hagan costplays todo culeros de esta mierda Candy: Eso es culpa de los fanboys, deja de culpar al juego por su fandom Gazer: Y por eso los niños están más mongoles que Vegetta777, ya con eso les digo qué tan estúpidos son. Candy: Lo que acabas de decir se me hace una tontería. Gazer: En conclusión este juego es una mierda Candy: Lo ha estado diciendo en todo el video -_- Gazer: que no debió haber existido. Una recomendación chavos, si quieren juegos geniales, jueguen lo que yo juego, Half-Life Candy: A VER A VER, cada uno tiene sus gustos, no digo que Half-Life sea una mierda, pero no me gusta, al contrario pienso que es un buen juego, pero solo he visto gameplay. Gazer: GTA (dijo otra koza), Portal, y jueguen mucho San Andreas Candy: Y qué si a mí no me gusta? No eres nadie para decir qué jugar y qué no Gazer: A este juego lo califico con un dos Candy: En ningún momento ha dejado una calificación a aspectos como jugabilidad, así que esa nota se la acaba de sacar del culo Gazer: Ya que por lo menos, el soundtrack está algo decente. Candy: A ver, un dos, solo por el soundtrack, no me jodas tío, no mames. El juego tiene una jugabilidad y más personajes que calificar como Alice Angel, Sammy Lawrence, The Butcher Gang, los otros demonios de tinta, y las formas alternativas de algunos personajes. Además tiene historia que no es la que este wey se inventó. Gazer: Bueno amigos esto a sido todo, den like (NO), suscríbanse (NO) y dejen comentarios (SÍ), adiós. Candy: Al fin. Yo estoy deseperado por terminar, pero primero una cosa, si ven los comentarios, encontrarán dos del usuario "jeff woods". Él es un hater de todo juego de terror y creepypasta que no sea Jeff el Payaso Deforme (sí está deforme la cara), él dijo que Slenderman y Outlast están sobrevalorados, e hizo un video de como media hora en el que lo único que hace es insultar a los fanboys de FNaF y nombrar a un perro como oso. Sí, estoy muy seguro, de que es Gerardo, MUY SEGURO. Y bueno chicos, hasta aquí el blog de hoy, sígueme en mis redes sociales: Wiki Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y ya ninguna más :V Adiós o/ Categoría:Entradas